Risks and sideeffects
by CKLizzy
Summary: He never thinks about what effects certain alien substances have on Rose. Never. And now he has to deal with the consequences.


**Risks and side-effects**

Author: CK

Rating: P16

Pairing: Ten/Rose

Contents: He never thinks about what effects certain alien substances have on Rose. Never. And now he has to deal with the consequences.

Disclaimer: BBC, Russell T. Davies and Julie Gardner. But the good times end this year...

A/N: Inspired by the massage I got yesterday (don't you get any wrong ideas now!) and a bit by these guidelines - community /dot/ livejournal /dot/ com /slash/ time_and_chips /slash/ 3643594 /dot/ html - that make me fall off my chair every time I read them because they are so hilarious.

**_Cut for site policy reasons. Please visit my site for full version and download as PDF. Thanks._**

* * *

"Ow...," Rose groaned, her right hand massaging her left shoulder. She changed sides after a few seconds, and then again, after another few seconds, back.

"Everything alright?" The Doctor was lying on the floor of the console room where his companion sat in the jump seat, and worked on something below the grating. She didn't know what exactly he was doing - and right now, she didn't care - but obviously it was something the TARDIS didn't like at all, since she rewarded him with an electric shock from time to time.

"Apart from the fact that I feel every single muscle in my body? And that each single one of these damn muscles hurts like hell? Yeah, everything's fine, thank you," the Earth girl grumbled at him and made him look at her. He frowned, for a moment thinking about her words, then his face lit up.

"Ha!" he exclaimed, making Rose eye him suspiciously. Their adventures - the ones that ended in running, hiding, ducking and - did she mention running? - often enough started with exclamations like this one. "Then I guess I have just the right place for you." With that, he jumped up and turning, clicking and pulling several knobs and levers, he sent the TARDIS racing through the vortex. A few minutes later they landed, and grabbing his coat, the Doctor walked to the doors. He turned around and looked at her expectantly when Rose hadn't moved, but was still sitting on the jump seat.

"Come on. I promise, this time there won't be any running."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, not quite believing his promise, but in the end she nevertheless followed him. Like she always followed him, despite knowing all-to-well what this mostly resulted in.

Her mouth dropped open when she stepped outside. A red and a silver moon shining down on them illuminated a sapphire blue ocean, a seemingly endless beach - and the only building in view's reach. A building that was better described as "palace", although even that word seemed to be too _small_ for what was standing a few hundred meters away from them.

"What is this?"

"It's a spa. There's nothing else on this planet, only this spa palace. And since this place is not commonly known throughout the universe, it is very exclusive. Only special persons and members may enter. And guess what..." He turned his head into her direction and grinned winningly.

"Psychic paper," Rose simply said. It wasn't a question. She didn't need to ask about things like this; she had been traveling with him long enough.

"Nope, no need of that this time, because actually I _am_ a member." His grin widened at her surprised look before he took her hand and led her to the building.

-.-.-

The procedure was pure heaven. She had never before received a massage, at least not a professional one. Once or twice, Mickey had given her one, and so had her mum. But it was nothing compared to what she was experiencing now.

At first, she had been hesitating when she had been ask to strip off all her clothes - every single piece. She wasn't so sure if they had understood her right, that she only wanted a normal massage and nothing... else. But in the end, she had given in, her body's desire to be freed from the ache and pain stronger than possible doubts and qualms.

Now she was lying on a massage table, her arms on her side, her face in the obligatory hole, her eyes closed - and her middle covered by a towel. The massager - the female of this species, as far as Rose could tell - made her forget her earlier worries. At first she worked from Rose's neck down to her lower back, paying much attention to all the little knots on the upper part, and worked magic around her lumbar spine that was sore from a few, or better many, unusual movements during their last adventure.

Of course hurt her back a bit from the treatment, but Rose knew - and had been told - that it was normal and would ease soon.

After spending a lot of time with her shoulders, arms and back, the massager turned to Rose's legs, omitting and never even coming close to touching the region that was covered by the towel. She kneaded the legs, causing a sensation that made the Doctor's companion _feel_ how her muscles relaxed. The last part the massager paid attention to were Rose's feet which then enjoyed a reflexology.

About an hour after she had entered the spa the massager finished her work telling her that she should remain lying there for a few moments if she liked to. Then Rose was alone. The soft music that filled the rooms soothed her mind while the cool, but not cold air caressed her body. She felt wonderfully relaxed and could have fallen asleep right on the spot. But she knew she had to get up and return to the TARDIS where the Doctor was waiting for her. With new adventures, she guessed.

So she got up, dressed and left the palace, only looking back once and hoping that she would be able to convince the Doctor to come here from time to time.

-.-.-

He looked up smiling when Rose entered the TARDIS. He saw how relaxed she was now and his smile turned into the wide, trademark grin; he was glad his plan had worked.

"You really should have tried it yourself," Rose commented when she approached him, returning the grin.

"Nah, don't need that."

"Your body is human, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I've become... um... used to running over the years," he offered helplessly.

"But... when you regenerate, your body changes."

"It does, but it also... adjusts. However. You feeling better now?"

"Much. Thank you."

"You're welcome." They again exchanged a smile, before the Doctor reached for Rose's hand. "Come, I want to show you something," he told her, but the moment he touched her hand, she gasped and had to support herself on the console when her knees buckled.

"What the...," she managed to say, but then stopped to catch some breath when it seemed that there was nothing left of it in her lungs. The Doctor was immediately at her side and tried to help her, but when he touched her again, she made a sound between a scream and a groan, and jerked back. His eyes widened in horror and anxiety, matching the expression in her eyes.

"Rose? What is it?" he asked, careful not to touch her when he looked closely at her. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran it along her body; unfortunately, its readings didn't help at all.

"I... I don't know. When you touched me, it was like... like..." Instead of finishing the sentence, she inhaled deeply and looked at him, blushing furiously. It only confused him even more.

"Rose? Please, tell me, so I can try to hel..." He interrupted himself when suddenly, his nostrils were filled with an unfamiliar and yet not unknown scent. It took him a few seconds to identify it - but then, it was his turn to gasp, even though it was quieter than Rose's before. He smelled arousal. The scent of human arousal.

-.-.-

Somehow, he had managed to bring her to the infirmary without touching her. It hadn't been easy since her legs weren't very steady, but the TARDIS had helped them, moving the infirmary as close to the console room as possible, and Rose had collected all her willpower to go there.

Now she was sitting on one of the examination tables - had been for about an hour - while the Doctor ran several tests.

"Why don't I feel anything when I touch the table or my clothes or something like that?"

"I don't know. It only seems to react to skin-on-skin-contact. I haven't found out yet what it is, but judging from my first analyses, it is the massage oil that is responsible."

"But... the massager was also touching me. And nothing happened."

"There might be a slight delay in the oil taking effect. Just wait a few moments; then we should know more." The few moments turned into some minutes - minutes that felt like half an eternity. Rose was so aroused she thought she was going to explode if she didn't found release soon. But she couldn't touch herself as long as the Doctor was around and he just didn't want to leave her alone. The beeping of some nearby machine finally announced the results.

"And?" Rose asked impatiently when the Doctor studied the screen closely.

"I was right. It is the oil. Normally it only makes the skin more sensitive because most of the visitors use the bubble bath and similar things after the massage, and it is even more relaxing when the reception of the nerves is on a heightened level. Obviously humans react far stronger to the effects of the oil than other species. I'm sorry, Rose."

"Can I wash it off?" she managed to ask, her voice restrained.

"Unfortunately not, but..."

"What?" He tried not to let himself get distracted by her panic.

"But you can sweat it off. There is a workout room you can use. Only thing is... you have to be naked. The sweat has to drip from your body, it mustn't be soaked by your clothes, otherwise the substance will stay on respectively return to your skin."

"I can't even walk a few meters, and you tell me I should run or lift weights?"

"Good point," he admitted, and looked at her apologetically.

"Is there anything else I can do?" She already had something in her mind. But unfortunately, this required two persons. To be really causing sweat, at least.

Now it was the Doctor's turn to blush when his mind prompted him with the possibility Rose had already considered.

"Well... you can do everything that makes you sweat." His synapses almost burned when he desperately searched for anything else to do than _that_. Not that he wouldn't like to do it, but he couldn't possibly suggest it. She would probably think of him as a pervert, that he was using the situation, and then she would want to return home. He couldn't risk that. "The sauna! We have a sauna!" he finally found something and silently rejoiced that the tiny part in him that was slightly lecherous hadn't won.

"A sauna?" Rose echoed, frustration flooding her.

"Yep. Come on, I bring you... no. Just wait here a few seconds, I'll be right back. Only have to look where the sauna is and maybe I can make the TARDIS move it closer." He was barely out of the door, when he turned around again. "Seems like it has found us," he grinned and pointed to a door across the hall. Rose could only roll her eyes.

-.-.-

She hated saunas. She had always hated them. Her grandma had once taken her to one and it had been terrible. Maybe the worst experience of her life. As a little child sitting between old, sweating, _naked_ people had been already traumatic, but the feeling to choke because of the hot, wet air had only made it worse.

And now she sat in one again; only that this time, she was alone. And she rather would have had company. Preferably a Doctor. A _naked_ Doctor. But this particular Doctor was somewhere outside, doing _whatever_. Probably treating himself with another electric shock therapy.

Masturbation hadn't brought any pleasure or release. She had no idea why; normally it always worked. Just not this time. And this was the one thing she couldn't ask the Doctor about. Skin-on-skin-contact didn't seem to work as long as it was only her skin alone. Maybe that she could ask the Doctor. But first she needed him to come here. And right at the moment, she didn't feel any connection to the TARDIS, so calling him with her help was no option.

She jumped when she heard his voice right outside the door.

"Rose? How are you?" he inquired with a light knock.

"Come on in and see for yourself!" she gave back. She was surprised when he actually opened the door and stepped inside. But he turned around immediately when he saw that she was naked and not covered by the towel he had given her.

"Do you feel anything? Does the sauna and sweating already help?" he asked, facing the door he had closed so the warmth would stay inside.

"Test me," Rose answered, and he cringed slightly when he realized that she was standing right behind him. Suddenly, he felt her hand touching his, he heard her groan - what answered his question -, and then she tugged at the hand she had grabbed and turned him around. As soon as he was facing her, she launched herself at him, wound her arms around his neck - partly because her legs were about to give in - and kissed him fiercely. Again he could smell her arousal, and it was clouding his mind. Too late he noticed her hand in his pocket, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and, without even breaking the kiss, sealing the lock on the door.

He would ask her later how she had done this. Much later.

Right now there were other things on his mind. Like: He was trapped. Or: He was trapped with a very naked and very aroused Rose...

-o-o-o-o-

"It's not so hot in here anymore," Rose noted, still breathing heavily, after what seemed like hours of lovemaking.

"We didn't pour water on the stones, so it got dryer in here. And dry heat isn't as bad as humid heat."

"We just had mind-shattering sex and you can still talk like a physics or geology teacher," Rose remarked giggling and pulled him to her for short kiss. The Doctor just shrugged.

"Well, that's me," he commented, his face serious, but then he broke into a wide grin.

"You think the substance is gone completely?"

"Don't know. Do you still feel something?" he asked and trailed his hand down her body.

"Mhh... a lot," she purred seductively into his ear and a shiver went through his body.

"Seriously, Rose."

"No tingling anymore. And the other sensation... that's just you, I guess." She winked at him, grinning wickedly. "But no, I feel nothing... unusual. Seems to be gone."

"Okay, then I suggest to wash the sweat off to make sure that everything is really gone."

"So... shower?"

"Shower."

END


End file.
